A Crazy Thing
by Aki Lee
Summary: Syaoran and Sakura are the best in their chosen field, soccer and cheerleading respectively. They're perfect for each other but here's the catch: they totally hate each other! What will they do if they get paired up in everything? Full summary inside!
1. Morning

AUTHORS NOTE: Hello everyone! Well I'm back with my 2nd story! Sorry if I already start with a new story and I left my other story. I just had to post this story because I might forget this by the time I finish my other fic. Anyway, let's get on with. Reviews please!

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Card Captor Sakura because it's already owned by CLAMP! However, if I have the rights to own it, I will surely watch all the animes they did!

SUMMARY: Syaoran and Sakura are the best in their chosen field, soccer, and cheerleading respectively. They're perfect for each other but here's the catch: the totally hate each other! What will they do if the get paired up in everything? Will they become friends or even more? Alternatively, will they end up trying to kill each other?

A Crazy Thing

Chapter 1: Rivals?

"Ahh! I'm gonna be late on the first day" I shouted. "Why didn't you wake me up oni-chan?" I asked running everywhere.

"Why should I? I'm not your maid." My brother said from downstairs.

"But you always wake me up." I said to him.

"Well, I'm not a kajuu like you." My brother added that made me mad.

"I ran down the stairs and saw him reading the newspaper while eating. So I shouted at his ears, "I'm definitely not a kajuu!"

"Then I you're not, then why are you still here?" He asked me, still reading the newspaper.

I looked up at the clock and saw that it was already 7:30 am so I panicked, got my skates, put it on, and started heading at the front door without even saying goodbye.

I almost forgot I'm Sakura Kinimoto, I'm a senior at Tomoeda High school. I'm the captain of the cheerleading squad and—

"Hey, watch out where you're going!?!" a male voice said.

I rubbed my back because I fell down beside him so I looked up and saw who he was, my greatest rival, Li Syaoran.

Li Syaoran is the greatest arrogant person and the dumbest person at school—not really but I can tell you that he's a cold-hearted beast. I remember last year he turned down all the girls who gave him letters and told him that she loves her. He's really also an annoying person. Really! I'm not joking. He also is my greatest rival because of what happened to us when we were just elementary. He broke my best friends' heart. When I heard the news I promised to myself that I hate him for what he have done.

"Hey are you kidding me?" I shouted at him. "You were the one who bump into me!"

"I'm not that one! You where not looking where you were going so you bump into me and made me fall with that old skates!" Li shouted back at me.

"Don't you dare insult my skates!" I glared at him.

"Whatever," Li muttered and got up but I pulled him back down. "What?" He asked annoyed.

"Pull me up." I said.

"Why should I?"

"Because you made me fall of my skates."

"I'm not the one who made you fall, you made me fall." He said back glaring at me so I glared back too.

We started shouting at each other until wee realized what time it is. It was already 7:45 am!

We raced competing with each other on whose gonna win the race.

When we got to our school, it was already 8:00 am and the bell started ringing.

"Now, if I'm late you're gonna be so dead." I said running to my class but I realized that he was following me. "Why are you following me?" I asked still running.

"I'm not following you, you are following me!" he said keeping up with me.

I found my room and held on the doorknob when suddenly I saw Li's hands also clutching the doorknob.

"What are you doing?" I asked him.

"What are you doing too?" He asked still holding the doorknob with me.

"I'm gonna open the door." I said pushing Li at the side so I can open the door.

"I'm gonna open it also." He said pushing me.

"I'll open it."

"No, I'll open it.

"No, me"

"No, me!"

We did that until the door suddenly opened and we saw our teacher. "What are you doing Mr. Li and Ms. Kinimoto?"

"I was just trying to open the door but Li wouldn't let go of the handle so I didn't get to open it." I said.

"So now it's my fault." He said crossing his arms on his chest.

"Ya, that's what I'm telling."

"It's your fault, not mine."

"No yours!"

"Yours!"

"Okay, stop that Kinimoto and Li. you're going to have detention later after class." Our teacher said.

"But sensei" We started.

"No buts," My teacher said. "Just go inside the room."

"It's your fault were getting detention." I muttered but Li heard it and shot a glare at me.

"What did you say?"

"Nothing, Li."

Li was about to say something to me when the teacher suddenly said, "Okay class, today we're gonna pair you up by twos. One girl and one boy each. The person you're going to be partner with will be your partner at the rest of the school year." The teacher said. "So now let's start."

We went at the back and suddenly I heard a girl saying to the other girl beside her, "I wish I would be partners with Syaoran." The girl said daydreaming.

I thought 'why do they want to be partners with the arrogant person'

Suddenly our teacher shouted our names. "Okay, Chiharu and Yamazaki, Naoko and Toyama, Rika and Rei, Tomoyo and Eriol, Sakura and Li..."

"WHAT!?!" We looked at each other and at our teacher.

AUTHORS NOTE: A cliffhanger! So, what do you thing about my new story? Please review. I would really appreciate it! Arigato!


	2. Getting paired up with you!

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hello! Sorry to keep you waiting for another chapter! Anyway, I would like to say sorry to all the people because I didn't get to upload the other chapter for my Naruto story. I truly am sorry. I just had to upload this chapter for my Card Captor Sakura first because I'm trying to make a much longer one for my Naruto story. So enjoy!

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Card Captor Sakura

A crazy thing Chapter 2: Getting paired up with you! 

"What!?!" We said together after hearing that we are partners for the rest of the year!

"Is there something wrong Mr. Li and Ms. Kinimoto?" Our sensei asked.

"Yes!" We shouted together again and that when it started; we started fighting.

"Why are you mimicking me?" We said together again.

"Could you just shut your big mouth, Kinimoto!" Li said to me that made me boil up like a red tomato.

"Why should I? You're the one who should zip your mouth, "dumb" soccer player." I smirked and put emphasis on the word dumb.

Syaoran was about to shout again at me when suddenly our sensei stood up and said, "Mr. Li, Ms. Kinimoto!"

"Sensei?" We said together again and glared up at each other like a bunch of elementary kids.

"You're going to be stuck together and have some compromising to do." Sensei said to us.

"What do you mean, Sensei?" Li asked with intense look on his face.

"This means you two will be living together in just one house." Sensei said.

"In a what?" We asked together.

"Yes, you heard me. Each partners will be living at the same house in one month." Sensei said.

"So that means" Li and I said and looked at each other, "I'm going to be living with you!"

We shouted.

I really hate this. Why is this happening to me!?!?!

AUTHOR"S NOTE: I knowâ you think this chapter is short. I know that but I have an excuse! I'm making my naruto fic long so don't be mad at me! Reviews Please!


	3. I hate this!

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Konnichiwa Minna-san! Well here's the 3rd chapter of my Card Captor Sakura story! I wish you would like it a s much as my Naruto fic...

Well somebody reviewed me and said that I was forgetting the ""for talking well... I wasn't... it was the POV (Point of View) of Sakura... Gomen if you got kind of confused... Um I'll just gonna put the POV thing so that you won't get confused anymore :)

Anyway, Enjoy the story and please review!

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Card Captor Sakura but I own this story.

Chapter 3: I hate this!

A Crazy Thing!

SAKURA'S POV

It was already 5:00 PM when I got out of "The Detention Room."

'Ugh! I'm so late for cheerleading!' I thought when suddenly someone bumped into me!

"Oh... Gomenasai, Kinimoto-san!" he said.

"Oh... it's okay," I said blushing a deep red.

His name is Takashi. He's the most handsome male in my school. I wished he was in my class and you know he has the greatest eyes I have ever seen and his hair was color brown and it was shining because of the light. He has a great body with that broad shoulder and muscles all around---

I didn't get to Finish because somebody came up and ruined my daydream.

"Yo, Takashi!" he said and look up at me and said, "what are you doing here, Kinimoto."

"None of your business, Li" I said and looked at Takashi." So see you tomorrow!" I said to him with my greatest smile and ran to the Girls Locker room to change.

NORMAL POV

"Well Kinimoto-san is kind of a great, sexy girl with a soft heart," Takashi said to Syaoran while they were walking to the field for soccer practice.

"That can't be," Syaoran said but his heart didn't agree to what his mind was saying but he definitely won't take that back. Just then, the appearance of Sakura appeared at his mind.

For him, Sakura was the sexiest person in his school. He remembered when Sakura had cheerleading practice, she wore a really short skirt and a v-shape shirt which clung at her body and because of her skirt he saw her slim legs and how perfect they were. No scratches, no everything! She was the most beautiful of all in his school but he thought that they were always fighting and will never get to agree with each other.

"Hey, Syaoran. Are you still awake?" Takashi asked getting the soccer ball.

"No, I was just thinking of something. Go ahead and practice I'll just changed my uniform."

Syaoran was putting his socks when Sakura came out of the girls' bathroom with the other girls following her. She was wearing jogging pants, which was clinging into her slim legs and a tight green shirt, which was revealing her shape.

'My favorite color!' he thought while amused at the same time.

He was looking at Sakura and was observing how beautiful Sakura is.

SAKURA'S POV

I was walking up to the bench when suddenly I saw Syaoran staring at me. I felt somewhat hot when suddenly one of my teammates said to me, "Hey, Syaoran's favorite color is green." She said between giggles.

I looked down on my shirt and I saw that I was wearing a green shirt! 'What a coincidence!' I thought and said to her, "I don't care if that Li likes green!"

She just giggled a little.

When we got to the bench I told them what to do and we started exercising first.

NORMAL POV

"Hey Syaoran? Why are you so slow today? You are the captain, whet should we do?" Takashi asked.

Syaoran didn't answer.

"Oi! Syaoran!" Takashi said again.

Syaoran didn't answer again and Takashi realize that Syaoran was staring at Sakura!

He smirked because he had an idea. So he walked at Sakura's direction and asked something.

SAKURA'S POV

I was telling my other teammates what to do when suddenly Takashi came up to me and whispered something to me.

"I don't want to!" I said.

"Please Sakura! I think he can't see anything except you!" Takashi insisted.

"I don't want to because something might happened." I said.

"Please. Please. Please." Takashi insisted.

I shrugged my shoulders and said, "Oh... alright. You win. But if something might happened you're gonna be the... the...."

"Ya, I know! Let's just go!" he said pulling me.

When we got there I looked at Takashi and was about to say something when he cut me.

"Go on!' he said.

I sat down beside Syaoran, put my lips near his ears, and shouted, "Syaoran Wake up! You're gonna be late!"

NORMAL POV

By hearing, Sakura's words his dream was shattered and he got surprised so he fell down the bench and right on, top of him was Sakura.

"Ouch!" Syaoran shouted because hi back hit the ground/

Sakura moved aside and said, "Oh, God! Gomenasai, Li! I didn't mean to do it!"

"He's gonna be alright! He's just joking you." Takashi said when suddenly Syaoran shouted.

"I'm definitely not okay!" Syaoran groan touching his stomach which where Sakura landed.

"I'm so sorry! What can I do?" Sakura said her eyes filled with concern.

"Nothing! Just leave me alone." Syaoran said.

"Ya, I told you," Takashi said. "He was only joking---"

"Shut up, Takashi!" Syaoran shouted.

"I'm sorry!" Sakura said now really, really concerned.

"Just quit saying sorry!" Syaoran said and stood up.

"I didn't mean it!"

Syaoran didn't answer.

So Sakura said again, "I didn't mean it!"

"I don't care!" Syaoran said and started to leave when Sakura stopped him.

"Let me explain." Sakura insisted.

"I don't care. Just leave me alone!' Syaoran said and walked off.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: so is it long enough. My back is aching just doing this. Well hope you enjoy this.

Oh I almost forgot! I just made Takashi, okay?

Reviews Please!


	4. What can you say?

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Konnichiwa! Sorry if I didn't update fast. Well we just had our Semester break and I just had re-formatted my computer. So all of my files are erased! I'm so sad...

DISCLAIMER: I don't own CCS, I just only own this story...

A Crazy Thing

Chapter 4: What can you say?

SYAORAN'S POV

" I hate her! I hate her! I hate her!!!" I shouted while scratching my head, which made my hair look messier. "I totally hate her!!!"

" Hey, dude? Are you okay?" Takashi asked suddenly appearing from no where.

"What do you think?"

Takashi just stood there thinking like it was a hard question, "Uh..." he said, "I think you're not mad?"

I looked at Takashi, sweat dropped and thought 'Weird...'

"Am I correct?" He asked looking dumb.

" Man, you are stupid!" I said in a low tone so that he won't hear but I guess he heard.

" Really?" He asked.

I sweat dropped again.

" He jumped and shouted, "Yeah! Who is the man! I'm the man!"

I just looked at him dumbfounded. "Great job, man." I said sarcastically which I thought he would get but as a matter of fact... he didn't.

" Thanks!" he said and left running to the field.

Takashi is totally stupid. I guarantee it!

SAKURA'S POV

" What happen?" I said to myself remembering what just had happened a while ago with her and Li.

" Sakura-chan?" a girl said which broke my thoughts so I looked up at her.

" Yes, Chiharu?" I asked.

" Can we go now? It's already time."

I nod and said, "Sure!" with a cheerful smile.

Chiharu was about to leave when Sakura stopped her.

" Chiharu, can you tell the others that we won't be having practice tomorrow because I want you to have a day-off."

Chiharu looked up and just nod.

"Ja ne!" I shouted to her while she waved goodbye.

I stood up and started to head to the girls' locker room to change.

I looked at my watched and saw that it was already five. 30 minutes left 'till I go home because I'm waiting for Tomoyo.

I change as fast as I can and went to the field.

When I got there I saw the soccer team still practicing. Just then I saw a glimpse of Li at the far end ready to kick the soccer ball to the goal.

Li kicked the soccer ball really hard and it went flying to the goal.

" Wow!" I said dumbfounded. Li's a good player. I underestimated him.

I was still looking at him a little much longer that I thought he felt me looking at him and his head turned around, our eyes met.

I reverted my eyes quickly away from him and run fast away from the field. I was mad at him for not letting me explain.

I went around the school still waiting for Tomoyo and there she was at last!

I waved to her. "Hi Tomoyo-chan!" I said with a cheerful smile because she is my best friend.

" Hi Sakura-chan! Thanks for waiting." She said and looked at his watch. "It's only 5:15, let's watch the soccer team.

I shrugged and said, "Sure."

SYAORAN'S POV

" Okay! Everyone, you can rest for 5 minutes!" I shouted going to the bench to rest. Just then I saw Kinimoto and Daidouji sitting on one of the audience bench looking at us, the players.

"Why are they here?" I said and saw Eriol heading to their direction, talking to them.

I just shrugged and leaned on the wall breathing heavily.

SAKURA"S POV

Sakura was sitting there with Tomoyo when suddenly Eriol, one of the soccer players, went to our direction.

I knew that Eriol was officially Tomoyo's boyfriend and I knew that Eriol is Li's friend, so I kind of not like him that much but it's okay.

I looked at the field and saw Li looking at us. I glared up at him and I saw that he saw it so I just smirked.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: How do you like it? Thanks for reading! Please Review!

P.S. Sorry for the wrong grammar :)


	5. The kiss

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hello everyone! Sorry for not updating faster. Now, to tell you… I'm actually in our school typing. Anyway to tell you the truth… I'm kind of grounded for life in using the computer so you won't really get to see me uploading fast. Okay… time for the story.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own CCS, it's made by CLAMP

Chapter 5: The Kiss

A Crazy Thing

SAKURA'S POV

YAWN I said my eyes getting smaller. I was writing my math assignment. "I hate this." I muttered while looking at the messy paper suddenly I looked at it and fell asleep fast and not finishing my homework.

Next morning…

I woke up the sun glistening through my window, I woke up and realize that I was at my desk and I saw my paper all crumpled and not finished yet!

SYAORAN'S POV

I just woke up and changed my shirt into my uniform.

I wanted to get to school early because I wanted to play soccer because we have a tournament today. I went downstairs and shouted to my mom that I'm leaving.

"Sure Xiao Lang and Good luck on your tournament!" she shouted back. I didn't want to wait for Meiling because I know that she will cause trouble.

I was walking slowly feeling the air through me when suddenly I bumped into someone. We fell.

"Oww…" the girl said. I looked straight and saw Kinomoto.

"You again?" I asked annoyed, "why do I have to see you every single day of my life?"

Kinomoto was surprised and glared at me. "I'm not ruining your life. You are ruining my life!" She shouted at me.

"Whatever." I muttered under my breath.

"Whatever to you too! I still have to go finish math homework." She stood up and flattened her skirt.

"Well, our little Miss Perfect is having a difficulty with her math homework." I pouted.

She glared at me and got her bag." I know… you're hard to keep up with." With that she started heading school.

Huh? I thought. What did she mean about the last thing she said?

SAKURA'S POV

Yehey! I jumped when it's finally P.E.

"Sakura-chan, you really like P.E. don't you?" Tomoyo suddenly pop out of nowhere

"Ya." I said, "I liked it ever since I lived."

"Are you going to the soccer game later?" Tomoyo asked.

"Yes. I'm cheering you know…" I smiled.

"I'm also gonna record the game so I can sit with you and Eriol." She smiled brightly to me.

I smiled when suddenly she added, "And I'm also gonna record all you are going to do!"

Now I sweat dropped.

Then suddenly Terada-sensei came.

"Ok, class! Quiet down. Later the soccer team will have their tournament," he said. "And we also know that the Cheerleading squad is cheering for them also. So I decided that we let them practice."

Everyone cheered.

-----

I sat down on the players' bench and started rotating me blue and white mace when suddenly I heard a soccer ball hit pass me.

I looked up surprised and found Syaoran smirking down at me.

I glared at him when suddenly he walked towards me and whispered to my ears, "wish me luck later."

His breathe was warm, not too cold, not too hot, just warm. My heart was pounding wildly but I don't know why.

His face was just inches from me then he asked, "will you?"

Before I could answer he suddenly leaned down and kissed me right on the lips!

I was dumbfounded.

-----

Game…

I went outside the field where we, the cheerleaders were gonna cheer. We were about to talk about our plan when suddenly I heard Syaoran's name around the field.

Weird, I thought. Why do they have to cheer for him when he is so dumb?

I was deep in thoughts so I didn't realize that someone was tapping me shoulder.

"Hey?" Someone shouted at me back.

I turn around and saw Syaoran smiling. Kind of smiling. I think.

"So... are you going to wish me luck?" Now his face looks smug.

"Unfortunately…no"

I said.

Then suddenly out of nowhere a girl's voice came. "I'll wish you good luck." Suddenly Natsume came.

I looked at the right side and saw Natsume.

"Thanks." Syaoran said.

Natsume was about to say something when suddenly we heard the whistle signaling the start of the game.

-----

I was cheering and cheering until the 1st half was finished. We went to the locker room. The score is 2-5. Our school was 5.

I was walking following the others when suddenly I bumped into someone. It was Natsume. She pulled me to a stop and suddenly said, "Could you just leave Syaoran and me alone." She said kind of annoyed.

I was surprised. "What are you talking about? I'm not getting Li from you! If you want him you can have him. And whet makes you think I'm getting him from you?" I said and started leaving when suddenly she pulled me.

She didn't answer my question and just said, "Just leave him."

"Whatever." I said pulling away from her.

Finally the whole game was finished. We won. 10-4.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: So what do you think? I just made this on two days! Yehey! Please review.


	6. Roommates?

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hello everyone again. Here's the next chapter of 'a crazy thing.' Please enjoy and review!

DISCLAIMER: I don't own CCS

Chapter 6: Roommates?  
A Crazy Thing

The next day in school…

"Why do I have to be roommate with you!?!" Sakura and Syaoran said in unison.

"Because you have to!" one of their classmate said.

Syaoran and Sakura glared at their classmates and said, "SHUT UP!" and they glared at each other, "I HATE YOU!"

"Oh, let's see. Maybe after this you two are friends." Their teacher said and everyone in the room laughed except Sakura and Syaoran.

"I am not going to be friends with you!" Syaoran said out loud.

"Me too!" Sakura said.

"Well then, let's see." Their teacher said.

-----

The dreaded day…

Sakura pulled her bags inside the room, which she will be sleeping. It was okay; it has a living room, bathroom, kitchen, and two bedrooms courtesy of the school.

The others also had their room beside the others on the upper and lower floors.

Suddenly Syaoran came inside.

"What are you doing here?" Sakura glared.

"Uh… I'm gonna live here." Syaoran said sarcastically opening one door leading to one of the bedrooms and bang the door close.

Sakura glared at the door Syaoran went and then she went to the other bedroom. "Wow!" she said aloud.

"I decided you want pink so I gave this to you." A male voice popped on the room. Sakura turned and smiled.

"Thanks.'

"No prob." Syaoran smirked and left the room.

-----

Sakura was at the living room, watching TV while eating popcorn when suddenly Syaoran jumped on the couch, got the remote and made Sakura surprised. "What the?"

Syaoran got the remote and started scrolling and grabbed Sakura's popcorn and ate like it was his.

"Hey! I never told—"

"Tasty popcorn." Syaoran said licking his fingers.

Sakura glared and started pulling her popcorn back to her. But unfortunately, Syaoran was pulling too.

Suddenly Syaoran had and idea and let go off the popcorn which flu around the room, everywhere.

"You moron! Why did you let go?" Sakura shouted.

"You want it don't you?" Syaoran teased.

Sakura glared and push Syaoran down.

"What the hell--?"

"You're gonna clean this up." Sakura said cutting Syaoran off.

"I'm scared." Syaoran said sarcastically.

"You are going to fix this young man…" Sakura kept on babbling that the two didn't realize that 5 pairs of eyes were looking at them intently.

"Oh this is so nice." A girl said getting her camera.

Sakura stopped and looked at Syaoran and realized that people were looking at them. The girls were blushing and they realize what position they were.

Sakura blushed and got off Syaoran.

"That's not what you think," Syaoran said

"We're not doing anything." Sakura followed

"Oh but I got it all in tape!" Tomoyo said her eyes shining. "You were staring at each other's eyes like there's no end."

"Tomoyo!" Sakura glared up at her best friend.

Their classmates laughed.

"It's all you're fault, Kinomoto." Syaoran said

Sakura stared at him in shock...

>

>

>

>

>

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE: so how did you like it? Please review and I will try to update real fast! )


	7. Sweet Roommates?

A/N: Hi everyone and welcome to another chapter of my story "A crazy thing" hope you will like this chapter and I hope I will see your recommendations or anything in your reviews after your read this! Arigato! 

DISCLAIMER: I don't own CCS. (How many times do I have to tell that?)

Chapter 7: Sweet roommates?

A Crazy Thing

"This is all your fault Kinomoto," Syaoran growled.

Sakura made a face and said, "I think you switched that around. This is all your fault."

"No, It's not mine. It's yours." Syaoran said coolly which made Sakura boiled up.

"Stupid head." Sakura said glaring at Syaoran who was now looking at her because of what he heard.

"Ya," Syaoran said looking Sakura up and down. "You're the… Stupid pig?"

That made Sakura heat boil again like it's ready to blow up. (Just imagine a volcano erupting…)

"Moron."

"Bimbo."

They kept sending daggers to each other. At the end they were sprawled down the floor breathing heavily, with their eyes still sending daggers to each other as if saying, 'this activity will be the end of your life!'

They stood up still looking at each other. At the same time, they looked away and went to their respective rooms, having a loud bang on the door and leaving everyone staring blankly on their doors.

Tomoyo, Eriol, Yamazaki, Naoko, Chiharu, Rika looked at each other and then to the messy floor and back to each other and then back to the floor just going into a continuous cycle.

Silence filled the whole room the things that you could only hear was the creaking of doors in the other rooms.

Rika suddenly broke the silence. "Hey… this is freaking me out."

"No, this is an adventure." Naoko said her eyes flashing with great light having her another inspiring moments.

Chiharu tapped on tomoyo's shoulder, "Ne, whose gonna clean this mess?"

Suddenly Eriol stood up which made everyone look up except for Naoko who was still having her daydream.

"Where are you going?" Tomoyo said to her boyfriend.

"I almost forgot! I got something to do." Eriol said and ran away.

Then suddenly Rika stood up and said, "Look at the time, I need to fix my bag."

Naoko who was still daydreaming stood up and started walking away talking to herself.

Suddenly Yamazaki said, "Did you know that popcorns are invented from paper. A Chinese person found…"

Chiharu and Tomoyo sweat dropped.

Then Chiharu whispered to tomoyo, "Don't believe him."

Tomoyo smiled. "So I guess we're the ones who will clean this mess up?"

Then suddenly Yamazaki said, "Did you know that cleaning was first done in…."

Tomoyo and Chiharu doubled sweat dropped. "Let's leave him."

-----

4 days later…

"Why do I have to live with you in one month?" Syaoran grunted.

Unfortunately Sakura wasn't listening. "Okay, I have 25 days, 42 hours, 30 minutes and 5 seconds to kill."

"Weirdo." Syaoran said quietly.

"What did you say?"

"Nothing."

"I heard you say something."

Syaoran shrugged, "You know, why don't we just be friends. I think this activity was made for us to get along."

"Right." Sakura smiled, "this is the first time the almighty soccer player, syaoran li thought of a great idea."

"Sakura, I'm not being sarcastic. I'm serious. I want us to be friends."

Sakura shrugged first and shook hands with Syaoran.

"Here's the deal, until the activity is finished we are friends and after theis activity we can be back to normal and go back to our own world. Got that?" Syaoran said.

"Sure… Syao-kun.'

-----

After Sakura and Syaoran started to become friends their lives were so different. First every teacher, students who sees them will stare blankly at them because this things were impossible, very, very impossible.

And the two also realized that they are getting closer and closer. What will happen next?

-----

>

>

>

>

>

>TBC…

A/N: Yehey! I'm finally finished! Please review!


	8. Close

A/N: Konnichiwa Minna-san! Welcome to the chapter 8 of my story! I'm so glad, getting about 20 reviews in chapter 7 so I tried to really type this chapter very fast. And I dedicate this whole story to my reviewers and the people who read this even if they are not reviewing. You made my day, no make that you made my year and I wish more people would review my story. Please also read the "broken pieces" which is also a CCS fic. Umm… that's it, I guess, Read on!

DISCLAIMER: I don't own CCS but I'm happy to own this story!

Chapter 8: Close

A Crazy Thing

10:00 PM… Sunday

Sakura and Syaoran were watching a late night movie. It was already getting to the good part when suddenly Sakura broke the silence. "Syao-kun…"

Sakura moaned, her head falling to Syaoran's broad shoulder.

"Hmm?" Syaoran said who was still focused in the movie that they were watching.

Sakura yawned, "I'm getting sleepy." After she said that, she hugged Syaoran for his warmth because it was getting colder and colder.

Syaoran sighed and turned of the TV set and gently lifted Sakura's body who was still clinging to him. He went to Sakura's room and positioned her there. "Good night, Sakura." Syaoran whispered.

Sakura, however, clasped Syaoran firmly. "Please stay with me…"

Syaoran sighed defeated and he slumped down on Sakura's bed getting a warm embrace from her. He closed his eyes hearing Sakura say his name…

-

Sakura woke up early in the morning. She was having a nice time because she felt really nice like she had a nice bath in a hot spring. She sat up and felt two hands on her waist. Sakura was surprised, seeing Syaoran gripping her waist.

Sakura blushed and can't believe that she slept with Syaoran!

She tried getting his hands off her waist when suddenly he's head propped up.

Sakura blushed even more when Syaoran said, opening one of his eyes. He looked at her and said with a loud groan, "Hey…stop moving…" and after that he buried his face in Sakura's waist, sleeping soundly again.

Sakura turned red as tomato. 'Why are you making me fall for you, Syaoran?' she thought.

-

Next Tuesday…

The thing that happened morning of Monday was never reminded to the two.

They knew that happened and they never want to remember of that embarrassing part.

Unfortunately, On that day, there was no school because of some thing that was unknown to all students so they had a lot of time to kill.

It was already lunch and suddenly Sakura had an idea for killing the time.

She started looking for Syaoran who was at the soccer field, having his practice.

Sakura sat down on the audience chair looking at Syaoran. He was wearing a tight green T-shirt that leaves his ripple muscles visible and practice shorts and his soccer shoes.

His hair was very messy not like the normal messy hair he had and he looked more handsome than ever Sakura could imagine.

Sakura was still looking at Syaoran dreamily that Syaoran noticed and started coming up to meet her.

Syaoran heard Sakura whispering something, "oh… why do you always have to look so handsome?"

"Sakura?" Syaoran asked which made Sakura's dreamy face turn into deep shades of red.

"Syaoran!"

"Are you looking for me?" Syaoran said smirking.

Sakura shrugged and pushed away all she was thinking. "I was just wondering if you want to go somewhere today… but I guess you have soccer practice so I'll just leave." Sakura stood up and was about to leave when Syaoran stopped her.

"I'm glad you came here and say that. I guess I have soccer practice but could you just stay a while and after I finish we can go somewhere you want."

Sakura smiled happily. "Thank you so much! I'll wait here until you finish, okay?"

Syaoran smiled and ran back to the field, suddenly he called out to Sakura, "You'll be glad to watch!"

Sakura smiled and watched Syaoran from the audience chairs and waited for him to finish.

-

After 30 minutes Syaoran finally came out of the boys' locker room. He had a hard time leaving the locker because of his friends.

FLASHBACK

When Syaoran entered the locker room every one of his teammates was grinning from ear to ear especially Eriol who was his best pal. But I guess he was wrong…

"Hey, is that Sakura? I thought she was your best enemy?" Eriol said still grinning, "But I guess we were all wrong… she was your best lover ever!"

Everyone laughed all except Syaoran who was smiling.

"I didn't know you had it in you Syaoran…" Takashi said whistling and the other's copy.

"We are just roommates not more than friends," Syaoran said getting his extra shirt and jeans.

"Well then why is she there looking at you while practicing?" A teammate asked.

"She was just waiting for me to finish practicing…"

"Why?" Takashi asked.

"She said that if I have time maybe we could go somewhere else… so I told her to wait for me."

"So you two are going out?" Eriol said smirking.

"No, not like that, just going out together as friends. That's all."

"Well let's see about that," Eriol said smirking.

END OF FLASHBACK

Syaoran started heading to Sakura's direction only to find her there looking at the big place around her.

"Sorry to bother your dream look… but are we gonna go out or are you just going to stare into space?" Syaoran said his arms over his chest.

"Maybe we should just stare into space?" Sakura smiled heading down the stairs of the audience chairs.

"That's a great idea you have, Sakura." Syaoran said sarcastically and they were off to the secret place Sakura said they are going to.

-

On the secret place…

"Okay, Syaoran close your eyes now." Sakura said.

"Why should I? It's not like a surprise thing to me." Syaoran said getting out of his car.

Sakura made a face and ordered him to do what she is to say to him.

"Okay, okay. You win." Syaoran said backing away and closing his eyes.

"I always win, Syaoran. And I'm not going to lose to you." Sakura said and led Syaoran to the big kind of like stadium thing.

"Okay you can open your eyes now." Sakura said went they got inside.

Syaoran opened his eyes and his eyes widen. "I am not going to try that thing!"

>

>

>

>

>

>TBC

A/N: what does he mean by 'that thing?' Find out on the next chapter.

P.S. It's really not a thing. I just don't know how to describe it. It's like roller blade but you do it on this cold thing. If you get to know this place or what it is, I'm gonna dedicate the next chapter to you and those others who's answers is correct.

Send it when you review.

Thanks,

Khostar


	9. Iceskating

A/N: Konnichiwa Minna-san! Thanks for reading my story! I appreciate it so much! So here's the next chapter! And thank you for all the people who answered my question so now I'm dedicating it to you!

Here's the following people:

Lotus Dreams

Rose

Ngoc1231

Sakura-tenshii

Sayurixstrife

Nofaceprincess

InuyashaluvrTara

Sd-cherri

Anony

Puzzleboy

Irene

Unidia

But here's a person who tried so I'm also dedicating this to you:

FlowerLover

Thanks to all of you!

DISCLAIMER: I don't own CCS but I'm glad to own this story!

Chapter 9: Ice-skating!  
A Crazy Thing

>

>

>

>

>

"I'm not going in that thing!" Syaoran shrieked ready to get out of the place but unfortunately Sakura was pulling him back.

"Don't be such a crybaby Syaoran," Sakura said pulling Syaoran like a dog with a leash. "And it's not just "a thing" it's an ice-skating rink!"

On the other hand… Syaoran was busy crying out for her mommy to hear Sakura's words. "Mommmmmmmmmmyyyyyyyyyy!" Syaoran shouted.

(A/N: Just imagine that, Syaoran crying out for his mommy? Really funny and weird!)

"Syaoran! I told you not to be a crybaby! Everyone's already looking at us!" Sakura said pulling Syaoran over to the counter to borrow the skates.

Syaoran just sat there in his butt while Sakura was helplessly trying to pull Syaoran… "Come on! You're really heavy!"

* * *

Minutes later…

"Okay now you put your shoes on like this—"

Syaoran cut her off, "I know that, idiot!"

"Who are you calling idiot, moron!" Sakura shouted making them again the center of attention.

Suddenly a middle-aged-woman just two sits away from them said to her friend just loud enough for Sakura and Syaoran to hear, "Aren't they such a cute couple?"

The friend of the middle-aged-woman just giggled and said, "Lover's quarrel."

Syaoran and Sakura froze from their spot and stared at each other.

They looked up and saw that they were staring deeply into each other's eyes and abruptly looked away blushing madly.

(A/N: really embarrassing…. He he he! I'm bad…)

* * *

On the rink…

Silence filled the air as Syaoran and Sakura step to the rink. Sakura was now smiling at the bright sun, which was shown under the heavy transparent glass above the rink. While Syaoran was wobbling and clinging on the rails.

Sakura broke the silence but was still looking up at the bright sky. "Do you remember the time when we went here?"

Syaoran shrugged and said, "Ya, I remember but I don't—"

Sakura didn't let him finish but just giggled, "You were so cute back then when you kept falling down you BUTT!" Sakura emphasized the word 'Butt' and now Syaoran was angry.

"Oh let me get that straight," Syaoran said his eyes shining, "I'm not the only one who fell. I was even luckier, you end up hitting your face on the wall while you BUTT was on every one!"

Sakura blushed fiercely; "Well I'm not the one who fall 25 times on the rink!"

"Well, ya, I'm not the one who fell because of clumsiness!"

"I'm not clumsy! You were the one!"

"No, I'm not! I end up falling because I don't know how to skate!"

Sakura's eyes widen but her eyes shining anime style with sparkly diamonds, "The almighty Syaoran has said the truth!"

"What truth?"

"That he is not good with skating!" Sakura said dancing around and twirling.

Syaoran glared, "Do you want to try me?"

Sakura looked at Syaoran Innocently making a figure 8, "I don't know… you might just fall."

"Now you've said it!" Syaoran shouted taking off to Sakura's place and they fell on the ice. Syaoran on top of Sakura.

"Ha… I got you know and you fell…" Syaoran said.

Sakura glared and squirmed under Syaoran, "Move… you're heavy."

Syaoran didn't move at the place, "Well I wasn't suppose to be above you if you didn't do that."

Sakura looked straight on Syaoran's eyes. 'Gosh… why does he have to have amber eyes?' Sakura thought while Syaoran thought of the same thing like hers but emerald eyes.

They didn't know how many minutes they were looking at each other but suddenly Syaoran moved closer and closer until there lips met in a lingering kiss. Syaoran got surprised when suddenly Sakura was kissing him back.

They were on the center of the rink, lying down while everyone else was skating.

They were still kissing, as in French kissing as if they were a couple.

Syaoran was the one who pulled first. Sakura opened her eyes and saw a pair of amber eyes staring at her. She realized what she has done. She kissed her own rival!

>

>

>

>

>

A/N: So was it good? Bad? I'm so happy to use the Internet again! Anyway, please R/R. and also thank you again for the ones who answered my question!


	10. I like you too

A/N: Konnichiwa Minna-san! Thank you very, very, very, very, very, very, very much for the reviews! Here's the next chapter! I edited it and made it longer. I guess I should make chapters longer because I now have more time because the school is OFF!

So here's the next chapter! Enjoy and I hope you'll like it!

DISCLAIMER: I don't own CCS

A Crazy Thing  
Chapter 10: I like you too… (What does that mean?)

>

>

>

>

>

>

>

>

SAKURA'S POV

I stared up and realized what I've done; I've kissed my enemy!

I stared up at him! Why did this happen? I thought getting crazy. I started to pull away and have I told you that I'm really confused.

I abruptly pushed him away that made him surprised, no actually it's me, I really like him kissing me but it made me realized that this should not be happening.

I got up a and started to lose my balance but I started to get my balance back and went off not even looking at Syaoran who was still trying to get up with no help.

I went to the counter and said, "Sorry, but I have to get going. Here's the skates back."

The keeper smiled and said, "Thank you for coming! Hope you enjoyed!" I smiled back and got my shoes at the shelf.

At the corner of my eye I saw Syaoran heading straight to me but suddenly I thought he got the way of skating but unfortunately he fell on his behind with a loud 'THUD'

I couldn't help but laugh but I thought I shouldn't be because this is a serious time. Look what have you done to your friendship? UGH! I'm already confused! I said to myself, so don't add up! I hit my head with my hand.

Suddenly Syaoran started talking. The first part of what he was saying, I didn't understand and I really didn't understand what he was saying now?

I had a quizzical look my face and I knew he knew that I didn't understand anything so I heard him sigh and he pulled me with him, heading to the car.

Thank God, I already fixed my shoelaces and you know if I didn't… I might fall.

"Get in…" he said. I was about to say something when I thought never mind.

Then he got inside the driver's seat after he closed my door.

For a moment we didn't talk then suddenly he said, "Look, I'm sorry for what happened."

I nod, "Ya, me too. We just not our self there…" My voice trailed off.

"So, are we still heading to the Movie Theater?" He asked starting the car.

I thought that I really didn't want to go now that that thing happened. But I knew he was going to be disappointed s I just shrugged and said, "You pick."

He shrugged and whispered slightly, "I really don't want to go now…"

I looked up at his face. I looked at his features the amber eyes, the straight nose and those lips that I kissed just awhile ago.

'So that's why, every girl has a crush on him…' I thought and I didn't realized that I was watching Syaoran for about a time that he was looking at me weirdly, "Is something wrong?"

I felt myself heat up. "No, I was just looking at your face… Uh… let's just go home."

When we got to the condo, silence filled the room. Neither one of us wasn't about to say something.

I looked at him at the corner of my eyes and saw that he was looking at me. I blushed and looked away. Okay, I hate this!

"Sakura," I suddenly heard my name and looked at Syaoran's direction and had a quizzical look on my face.

"What?" I whispered slightly shaking those feelings that I was feeling away.

"We still have 2 days left till we go to our old life… I was wondering would you miss me?"

My eyes widen in disbelief. This was the first time he ever said that to me or anyone in this world. I was too shocked to speak. He was going straight to the point!

Suddenly I heard him say, "Well I'm going to miss you." With that he stood up from the couch and went to his room.

I stared straight to the door that was now closed.

After I finished showering, I covered my body with my pink towel right beside Syaoran's green towel. I opened the door and a creek sound suddenly was heard and I suddenly saw Syaoran looking at me.

OMG! I said to myself, why do these things keep happening to me in uncomfortable times.

Suddenly he turned around, his face too red, "Damn, I'm so sorry. I'm going back to my room." He said and went walking straight to his room when suddenly I heard myself saying these words, "Wait! I have something to tell you!"

Syaoran froze on his spot not looking at me so I started to advance on him and when I was more closer to him I put my arms around him so his back was against my face. I pressed my face on his back and said, "I'll miss you to…"

When I heard myself say those words, I knew those words already entered Syaoran's mind. With a loud sigh, he said, "Thank God…" and then he held my arms.

I was surprised at his sudden movement so I asked, "What's that supposed to mean?"

He didn't answer that question, he just stood there but I knew he was chuckling.

"And what's the chuckling all about?" I asked.

Suddenly he laughed and turned his body to me so we were now face to face.

I blushed because I remembered all the kissing we have done and I felt myself blushing again.

"You know, I like it when your face is all red…"

I looked up at him and said, "Huh?"

"When we were little and Yukito is always there, I can remember that you always blushed when you're around him. I'm always angry at Yukito for making you blushed."

"Huh? What do you mean? I thought you hate me?"

No answer.

So I decided to ask a question again, "So what you are saying is… You were jealous of Yukito?"

Syaoran nodded and I started laughing, "So that's why you're always cold to me because you like me don't you?"

Syaoran blushed, "That's none of your business."

"Well, well, Syaoran is getting all grumpy again." I said with an evil smile plastered on my face.

Syaoran blushed even more; I was just teasing him. I giggled a little.

He looked up at me and said, "Why are you giggling?" He asked his face in a frown.

"Because you look so cute and adorable when you keep on blushing…"

I said.

NORMAL POV

Just when Syaoran's blush was fading off… Sakura suddenly said that which made Syaoran blushed like a tomato!

Sakura laughed even louder which made Syaoran mad and he stepped forward to Sakura.

Sakura's giggle fade when she realized that Syaoran was walking towards here… slowly.

"Wh-what are you do-doing?"

Syaoran didn't answer but just kept walking toward her. Sakura on the other hand, was backing off of fear that Syaoran might do something to her.

Unfortunately, after a minute Sakura realized that she can't escape because now she was against the wall trapped by Syaoran who had his hands on each side of the wall preventing her to get away.

"Now… Sakura, my dear, who gets the last laugh?" and with that Syaoran started tickling her on the waist and every part of her body (A/N: Don't be so hentai:))

Sakura started laughing so loud and crying out his name. "Syao…ran! St-stop…hehehe…stop!"

Unfortunately, Sakura was just in a towel so the towel adjusted itself and was about to fall.

When they were on the couch, Sakura pinned on the surface, syaoran stopped and looked at her intently like he was looking inside her soul. "You want another round?" Syaoran asked smirking because he ws still holding her waist.

Sakura didn't realize that she was still wet and only wearing a towel around her body.

Sakura lost her voice so she just shook her head looking at Syaoran's deep amber eyes.

It's like everything stopped. Sakura can't believe how handsome Syaoran could be with his messy chocolate brown hair, deep amber eyes, straight nose and his full lips that she had kissed before. She remebered all the times they accidenltally kissed, the taste of his tongue and how strong his body was.

On the other hand, when Sakura was thinking of that, Syaoran was also thinking about her. Their eyes was locked at each other. Syaoran was really surprised why he never ever realized how beautiful Sakura could be. She's an angel from the sky—a fallen angel—sent for him. He couldn't beleave his own eyes at the time his friend were really falling for her. Not only her looks can captivate everyone but also her attitude. She was very loving, caring person with glistening auburn hair up to her shoulders and her emerald eyes which was his favorite color, her cute nose and her pink lips that was melting him evertime he looks up at her. And also the way her fragile body moves in rhythm with his own.

He couldn't even understand his feelings. She always makes him confused. He could just think of kissing her everytime they are with each other so that everyone would know that she's his.

He just wants to protect her from anyone who's going to try to harm her. Now he was so confused.

SYAORAN'S POV

DAMMIT! why does Sakura have to make me confused?

As I look through her emerald eyes, I could feel that she was getting uncomfortable with are form. So I whispered, "I like you, a lot. Did you know that?" I pulled away and let her go.

When I stood up I heard her moan and closed her eyes, breathing heavily.

She was still lying there eyes closed her hair splashing around her like the wild rays of the sun. I could'n't take my eyes of her so I tried to leave and when I succeeded, I ran fast to my room ready to sleep peacefully erasing all the accidents that happened today.

NORMAL POV

"_I like you, a lot. Did you know that?"_

The words syaoran just said to her was making her confused more than the normal times. What did he mean by that?

When Sakura realized Syaoran was at his room, she quietly stood up and at the glimpse of her eyes, she saw Syaoran's door still open so she tried to close the door but she suddenly had the urge to go to syaoran and sleep with him like their usual thing.

So Sakura got inside and saw Syaoran peacefully sleeping . suddenly sakura kissed syaoran's cheek and whispered, "Syaoran, I'll tell you a secret…I like you too…"

The thing she didn't know was that a smirked formed on syaoran's lips when he heard that and the door suddenly quietly closed from behind…

>

>

TBC…

>

>

>

>

>

>

>

A/N: Okay, I edited it and made it longer. Sorry for the delay. But now that it's summer and we have no classes I can type everyday!

Sorry for the wrong grammar, it's just that, everytime I checked it on Microsoft word it wouldn't change in the correct form. (I think my computer has virus or something on it...) :(

Anways, so did you like it?

Please R/R!


	11. Plan

A/N: Okay! Here's another chapter! I'm getting really exited about this (even if I'm the author) LOL :) anyways, I wish you will all like it and R/R!

DISCLAIMER: I don't own CCS but I'm glad that CLAMP owns it! Four cheers for CLAMP! (Okay… I'm babbling…)

Chapter 11: Plan  
A crazy thing!

>

>

>

>

>

The sun had rise up early in the morning. The birds started singing again for the new day.

On one of the rooms on the condo, a boy with a yawn on his face, with messy chocolate brown hair and a silly smirk on his face stood up from his bed.

_"I'll tell you a secret… I like you too…" _

He couldn't take his mind off on the phrase Sakura said. As he went out of his room, he still can't seem to make his smirk hide away.

Once he got to the kitcken, she saw Sakura cooking. She was still on her pajamas like Syaoran who was still on his green boxers with the words "I'm the man!" on the back. (A/N: Hahahaha! That's so funny…hahaha…stops and looks 0o Do you get it?)

Her hair was still touseled from her sleep. Suddenly Syaoran's gaze riverted to Sakura's body… She was wearing a tight green spagetti straps and a green pajama with cherry blossom petals all around leaving a space between her top and pajamas showing one part of her creamy flesh on the waist.

God, she was totally sexy. Syaoran thought.

Sakura on the other hand, heard someone's footsteps coming to the kitchen. She turn her head and saw Syaoran with a lazy smirk and a half smile on his face that made Sakura's inside flutter. Suddenly by accident, Sakura's gaze dropped at Syaoran's perfect toned body down to his green boxer.

She blushed slightly, looked away and said, "You might want to put something on…"

When Syaoran heard Sakura's soft voice, his thought shattered and first he thought what he was going to saythen suddenly an idea popped to his mind.

He went to Sakura slowly who had her head thurned back from his. He put both of his hands between Sakura's body and rested his head own Sakura's not really bare shoulder. Then he whispered slowly, "Why should I?"

Sakura's heart skipped a bit when she felt Syaoran's head on her shoulder. "Do you know that…" she said lifting the spoon and turning her body around so that she was facing him.

"What?"

"Do you know that… you are the most annoying and arrogant person in this world?"

"True," he said repentantly. "But you _like_ me anyway." Syaoran said emphasizing the word like while a smirk plastered on his face. The suddenly he left leaving Sakura shocked, surprised or whatever you call it.

He must have heard it… does that mean, he wasn't asleep yet? Sakura thought. She blushed like a hot red tomato.

All day long, Syaoran had a smirk on his face.

Everytime they ran to each other on the apartment, he would paste his "smirk" face and tease Sakura about it all over again. Sakura would blush like a hot red tomato.

He knew that she knew that he was teasing her. He couldn't help how cute Sakura is when she blushes.

It was already time for their dinner—their last dinner—together.

Syaoran went out of his room only to find Sakura on the kitchen again cooking.

"Why do you always have to cook?"

Sakura turned around at the voice she heard. She shrugged and eyed Syaoran. "Why?" she said, "would you cook?"

Syaoran nod. "Why, yes. I cook sometimes and do you know what?"

"What?"

"I'm the best gourmet chef in the whole entire world!" Syaoran shouted.

"Ya right? Do you know how to cook an egg?" Sakura asked.

"Yaaaa…nooooo." Syaoran said.

"So, Mr. I'm-the-best-gourmet-chef-in-the-whole-entire-world, what food can you cook?" Sakura said eyeing him intently as he spoke.

"Well, I know many things." Syaoran said a sweat drop on his forehead.

"Well then, what do you _know?_"

"I said I know many things."

Sakura sweat dropped. "I know that you know something but what?"

"Like I told you, I know something."

Sakura shrugged and a sweat dropped formed on her head again. Then she whispered turning her back on him, "You're hopeless."

Unfortunately, Syaoran heard Sakura mumbling something so he asked, "What are you mumbling?"

"Oh, nothing."

"Yes you were."

"No, I wasn't."

"Yes, you were."

"No, I wasn't!"

"Yes, you were!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

Because Syaoran couldn't take it he had an idea. So he said, "Ah! Now I know what you're mumbling about…"

"If you know, what?"

"You were just mumbling about how macho I am and that I'm so gorgeous and everything that you _like_ me too…," Syaoran said with an evil smirk on his face.

Sakura was shocked. She glared at Syaoran and got a utensil that she could find. Unfortunately, Sakura got a butcher's knife on the counter.

"Oh no! The great Sakura monster has come to get me!" Syaoran said sarcastically but then he panicked after she saw Sakura holding a knife while stalking forward to him.

(A/N: People reading this part, don't try this at home. The characters really practiced for this part)

"You're going to be dead Syaoran!" with that Sakura started running to him still holding the knife.

Syaoran ran and ran around the room until he was cornered at the wall.

"Well, well. What have I got here? A frightened Syaoran! MwHahahahaha!" Sakura said and laughed with a thunder striking at her back.

"Get away from me, you monster!" Syaoran squealed like a damsel in distress.

Sakura was just one inch away. Syaoran thought he was really going to die so he closed his eyes after minutes of eternity he opened his eyes and saw Sakura grinning at him, no more knife in her hands.

"What happened?"

"You were dreaming Syaoran."

"Really? I am dreaming?"

"Yes you are."

"Then why am I here?"

"I don't know."

"In my dream I was about to be killed by you."

"Really? Then why are you here?"

"I don't know but right? I should be in heaven?

"Dream on!" with that Sakura got the knife and said "BA!" which scare the hell out of Syaoran.

"Damn!"

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Sakura said tears of happiness coming out of her emerald eyes. "You should have seen your face. It was priceless. I thought boys don't get scared but I'm wrong… hahahahahahaahahaha!"

Syaoran glared and left. "Don't worry I'll have the last laugh again…" with that Syaoran stalk off the room while Sakura still laughing behind her.

TBC…

>

>

>

>

>

A/N: so what do you think? Is it funny? Thanks for reading!

P.S. If anyone has an idea on what Syaoran could do for revenge please send it to me. I'll be glad to here it from you because I still don't have a plan…Thanks. :)


	12. Aishiteru edited a little

A/N: Hi everyone and welcome to another chapter of my story! Okay... I edited this... so if you read through you'll see that it has not been different at all! The ending just changed! Thank you for the nice reviews.

Thanks also to the following people/authors who send an idea to me. I used it and mixed them all up so that the authors will not get mad:

Sirenic Griffin

Czee

Puzzleboy

Sakura-tenshii

Sunflower-power24

Kura52

Thank you also to all the reviewers who made me happy… I didn't get to put all your names because it's a lot!

I almost forgot! Natsumi, Touya and Yukito will appear here okay. I'll give you a hint:

Touya's drunk while Yukito is pulling him out of someone's apartment (You know who?)

And Natsumi will try to get revenge because the impossible will become possible!

By the way, sorry for the long delay, I was also typing my new story, which is Gundam wing, and I'm also have the inspiration to do another CCS fic. I got the idea when I was lying on my bed… not doing anything.

Chapter 12: Aishiteru  
A Crazy Thing

>

>

>

>

>

"I'll get the last laugh… just wait and see…" Syaoran said leaving Sakura laughing out loud.

* * *

After hours and hours of planning…

"Aha! I've got it!" Syaoran said with an evil face plastered on his face. "Now, Sakura… who gets the last laugh! Mwahahahahaaha!"

* * *

Later… 

Syaoran went to Sakura's room where he found Sakura fixing all of her things. "Hey, Sakura do you want to watch a movie tonight?"

'Now is my chance… hehe… just say yes…'

Sakura looked up and smile happily, "I'd like that but I can't…"

Syaoran frowned, "why?"

"I have many things to fix tonight and I'm already panicking!" Sakura said moaning and jumped on the bed hugging it; "I'll miss this bed."

Syaoran smiled like a child who made Sakura confused, "I'll help you."

Sakura smiled and said, "Thanks."

Then suddenly Syaoran remembered about his plan. "Umm... Sakura… uh… you have a perfume right?"

Sakura was now even more confused. "Yes, why?"

"Do you mind if I borrow it for awhile—all of them?"

Sakura was now even more confused. Now, why would a boy like a girl' perfume—don't tell me—he's gay!

Sakura shook the thoughts away and just said, "Okay… just be gentle with it—you know—fragile things."

"I know that you silly!" Syaoran said hitting Sakura playfully at the arm like a gay.

_Is he gay?_

_That couldn't be… could that be?_

_Duh!_

_Oh no!_

Sakura's thoughts broke when she heard Syaoran rummaging through all her things, looking for the perfumes until he found them. "No problem… I'll be careful…" with that, Syaoran entered his room and began doing his secret plan. "I'll be right back with them not broken."

After Syaoran said that… Sakura heard loud shattering of glass on the floor.

"Oh… please don't let him break it." Sakura said praying aloud.

* * *

On Syaoran's room… 

"Now, just mix all of them and VOILA!" Syaoran said while colorful lights came running behind him. Then he rubbed his hands together. "Oh! This is going to be so cool, I can tell."

"Hehehehehe, I will win, Sakura… hehehehemwhahahahahaaha!"

* * *

Outside… 

The thing he didn't know was that outside of his room Sakura was leaning against the door listening to all that was happening.

First, Syaoran turns into a gay. Now, he turns into a witch!

What is happening!

* * *

Night… 

"What's taking you so long, Sakura?" Syaoran shouted at the kitchen.

"So now it's my fault because no one's helping me." Sakura shouted back.

"Okay, I'm sorry. I was doing something."

"Well you're exchanging me for that thing of yours?" Sakura said looking hurt.

Syaoran didn't answer.

"So, Syaoran, where's my perfumes?"

Syaoran stopped at his tracks and slowly turned around to face Sakura who was now tapping her foot on the floor with her hands on her hips. "Uh… about that… I … I'm going to… uh… give… it to you…uh…later." Syaoran said shaking and acting suspiciously.

Sakura shrugged eyeing Syaoran suspiciously, "Okay… I'll just fixed our dinner and snacks for the movie." Sakura added a smile for effect and went inside the kitchen.

'PHEW! That was close…' Syaoran thought wiping his perspiring face.

* * *

1 hour later… 

"Yes! I'm finally done!" Sakura squealed happily. Looking at her work.

"You're so slow, Sakura… I've been—" Syaoran abruptly stop when he saw the plates full of yummy food.

"Well, I made fried rice with tempura and steak. I also made hot chocolate and whip cream on top of it…" Sakura said and stopped when she realized Syaoran was not even listening to her, "hey, are you listening to me?"

No answer.

"Hey, Syaoran?"

"Huh?" Syaoran said surprised.

"You're day dreaming again." Sakura said "just help me bring this to the table."

* * *

Living room… 

"So… what do you like to watch?" Syaoran said observing Sakura's every move on the couch.

"You pick…"

"Umm…let's see," Syaoran said flipping through the CD's he had bought with him. He only had action and horror, which he knew Sakura wouldn't like. "Is it okay if the movie is action?"

"Sure."

When the movie started they started eating their hot meal, gulping it down. They didn't say a word to each other after that.

* * *

2 hours later… 

"Syaoran…" Sakura said yawning and then she hugged Syaoran's arm and slept. "I'm sleepy…"

'Now is my chance…' Syaoran thought as he slowly adjusted Sakura on the couch and suddenly got the mixed perfume under the couch.

He left it there for the time being. "God, this perfume's so strong…" Syaoran said looking disgusted when he opened the bottle.

The color of the perfume was already green…

(A/N: Yuck!)

He slowly pushed the perfume under Sakura's nose.

After minutes Sakura was about to sneeze then relaxed again.

"Okay, now my cherry blossoms tell me your favorite color…" Syaoran said commanding it to her.

(A/N: okay that was just an example. And I know it was kind of lame…)

"Mine is…pink…" Sakura murmured under her sleep.

"So… who do you like?"

"I like butterflies and bunnies—"

"Not that! I mean who do you like to be your boyfriend?"

"Hyde… L'ArcenCiel… so handsome…"

(A/N: well… about that… HYDE so HANDSOME! If you heard the song "Fourth avenue café" from Rurounin Kenshin and "Driver's High" from GTO… you know them! I'm a big fan of them and if you hear Hyde sing… they're GREAT as in GREAT! Okay back to the story…)

Syaoran shrugged and said, "What do you think about Syaoran?"

"Are you my conscience?" Sakura mumbled.

"Ya! I'm your conscience. Now tell me the truth."

"But first kiss me…"

Syaoran shrugged but leaned down and softly kissed Sakura on her lips. "Now tell me…"

"Now… that wasn't a kiss…" Sakura frowned but her eyes still closed.

"I'm your conscience—"

"That's why. Tell me how true you are…" it's like Sakura was drunk and pulled Syaoran down and slowly kissed Syaoran on the lips.

The only thing separating Syaoran and Sakura was Syaoran who was using his knuckles so that he wouldn't fall and give in too much.

He was suddenly giving in but stopped when he realized that the bottle of perfume was still open and might fall so he knelt and got the cover, never leaving Sakura's lips.

When he knew nothing was against them, he finally gave in and slowly urge Sakura's lips open.

When it finally opened Syaoran plunged in and a moan escaped Sakura's mouth.

Sakura moaned again with the sweet pleasure and pulled Syaoran closer to her, "Syaoran…"

"Hmmm?"

"Syaoran… I love you."

Syaoran was dumbfounded. Sakura just admitted that she loved him.

"Do you love me too?" Sakura asked sleeping again.

Syaoran kissed her one last time and whispered in her ear, "I love you too, my cherry blossoms…"

With that, Syaoran fell asleep under him was Sakura smiling as if she heard him.

* * *

6:00 AM… 

'Bang!' suddenly the door and Sakura and Syaoran's apartment opened with a loud bang bouncing on the wall.

"What are you doing with my sister, you GAKI!"

Syaoran stirred a little from his sleep because of the loud noise and opened one eye and saw Sakura's brother!

Syaoran bolt upright but lost his balance because Sakura tugged on his shirt and pulled him back. "It's still early, pillow. Where are you going?"

Syaoran ignored the word pillow and whispered to Sakura, "Your brother—"

Syaoran couldn't finish as Touya suddenly shouted shaking the apartment down, "What are you doing with my sister! Do not touch her!"

Syaoran stood pulling his shirt out of Sakura's grip and shouted to Touya, "I'm just trying to tell Sakura that you're here!"

Touya's features softened and had a weird look, "Oh!"

So again Syaoran whispered to Sakura, "Your brother's here…"

"What are you talking about pillow? And how can you talk? My brother's here… pillow…"

Sakura was not making any sense, Syaoran thought when suddenly Touya was behind Syaoran. "Let me help you with that…"

Then on a split second a bucket of water came splashing through Sakura. Sakura abruptly stood up and glared at Touya. "You, Weirdo!"

"What's he doing with you Kajuu!"

"Mou—I'm not a kajuu!" Sakura said all woken up by the loud commotion.

"Touya, Don't disturb them, You're just drunk—"

"Yukito, I'm not disturbing them… I'm just looking after my sister!" Touya said while hiccuping, his face was totally red from drinking.

"You're drunk Touya!" Shouted Yukito then he looked and smiled at Sakura and Syaoran "Sorry for the trouble!"

"I'm not finished yet! It's only 6 PM! I'm gonna—" Before Touya could finish Yukito pulled him out.

Syaoran and Sakura looked at each other for awhile. Sakura was wet and water was dripping from her forehead and her shirt was wet.

Syaoran's gaze fell down Sakura's wet shirt. It was almost transparent and was sticking to her rosy skin.

Syaoran broke the long silence when he stepped forward and kissed Sakura in her pink rosy lips urging it to open.

Sakura opened up and kissed him back…

Minutes later, They were already on the kitchen floor making out…

At the corner of Sakura's eyes, she found a bottle of whip cream and had a playful idea: She was already wet so why not make Syaoran sticky?

She suddenly sprayed whip cream on Syaoran's hair making him jumped in surprise. Syaoran pulled back and glared at a laughing Sakura with a bottle of whip cream.

"That wasn't very funny?" Syaoran said, his glare turning into a grin. He took a step forward making Sakura stop her laugh and back away. Syaoran snatched the whip cream on Sakura's hands and his grin increased more.

"I… uh…" Sakura never finished as Syaoran sprayed whip cream on her face. "No fair! I only sprayed on your hair not your face!"

"But the hair's much harder to clean than the face. Want me to put on your hair too?" Syaoran said grinning down at Sakura whose face was covered with whip cream.

Sakura shook her head slowly still looking at Syaoran's amber eyes.

"Plus, you should be happy." Syaoran said tasting Sakura's whip cream nose with his index finger. "Maybe I should do this more often, it gives the whip cream more flavor when it's in your face…"

Sakura blushed and kissed Syaoran, "I love you Syaoran!"

"I thought I'm never gonna hear that again…" Syaoran whispered to Sakura's ears.

Sakura just smiled with satisfaction.

"I love you too, Ying Fa…"

* * *

10 minutes later… 

'BANG' (again!) The door of Sakura and Syaoran's apartment open again with a much more loud sound bouncing back and forth.

Suddenly a raven-haired girl walked slowly holding her precious camcorder. Her eyes was shining, "I smell something fishy…"

Slowly, Tomoyo skillfully crept through the dirty living without making any sound and finally heard the giggling of a girl and a chuckle of a boy.

Tomoyo slowly went and found Sakura and Syaoran at the floor all covered with whip cream and making out!

"Oh… this is priceless…" Tomoyo whispered as she opened her camcorder and took shots of her friend.

"Hohoho! This is going to be something!" Tomoyo said out loud which made Sakura and Syaoran stop in horror.

They looked slowly around and saw Tomoyo recording what they were doing… "TOMOYO!"

"Uh… let me see… I'll call this "When my friend's making out part 1" " Tomoyo laughed again making the other people around the building came running to their apartment.

"Oh please Tomoyo! Erase that!"

Suddenly people came barging on the kitchen, "What's happening there?"

Finally, Sakura and Syaoran erased the secret documentary before the people came crowding down the kitchen.

"Oh my God!" Somebody said and they left running. "They're making out!"

Sakura and Syaoran looked at each other and said, "Uh oh…"

* * *

11:00 am… 

Sakura and Syaoran looked at the apartment and said their goodbye "We'll miss this place…" and after a minute they finally closed the door.

Suddenly just after Syaoran closed the door like all his classmates did, their teacher whistled for them to come…

"Now, that this activity is finished, I wish that everyone had a good time and I wish that you had finished your rivalry there…" Their teacher looked at Sakura and Syaoran, "Right Mr. Li and Ms. Kinomoto?"

Sakura and Syaoran smiled and nod.

They new their whole life would change...

>

>

>

>

FIN

A/N: Yehey! It's finished! BIG CHEERS FOR ME!

I hope everyone had fun reading this story. I guess this is the longest chapter I ever made…

Sorry if you think this story got all weird and confusing. I ended it now because I may not have the time to make another chapter! I'm actually having writer's block and no inspriration... so I guess i'll end this story here. But I may add an epilogue! I'm really really sory for all the people who kept on waiting for me to update!

Khostar

P.S. Really, really Sorry! But I'll try to update my other 3 stories so watch out!


End file.
